


It’s Loving Tfc Hours

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [29]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, just one grandpa, thats it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Tfc is having a rough day, but luckily he has incredible friends.





	It’s Loving Tfc Hours

Wassup dude?

Are you _kidding_?

Just buying some concrete!

I'm heading to my base.

You're the best!

BUMBOOOOO!!!

I CANT BELIEVE THAT

**IT'S RIDICULOUS**

**AND AREYOUOKAYMAN**

**WHOALFBRBSKANGICJSBGLXNGHSVFLSKAKVOYBSKANTKDSKWHSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**-

Tin Foil Chef stumbled over the gravel road. The sounds bounced around in his skull. The sun burned through his thoughts. He just wanted some stupid ink sacs, dangit, was that too much to ask? Where was the new base entrance? Stupid Sahara, stupid bunker, stupid hermitcraft-

Safety. He stepped into his base, the cool air instantly enveloping him, calming his migraine slightly. He squinted despite the moody lighting, and stumbled to his bed.

The surface always made his migraines flair, which he felt bad about. It wasn't his fault, but he felt guilty when he had to turn down group get-togethers. He hated bothering his friends with his health issues, because there was nothing to be done about it.

He passed out the instant his head hit the pillow.

—

_Yo Tfc,_

_I hope- sorry, we hope that you're feeling alright! (This is Ren btw) You didn't answer when anyone tried to talk to you earlier, and you kinda looked like a zombie- sorry, I've just been told that's offensive to zombies. You looked sick. I hope it's okay that we all came into your bunker, but it's lookin fiiine! Okay Cleo is writing from here, cuz apparently I'm doing a bad job._

_Hi Tin, it's Cleo. We hope these gifts help you feel better. Get lots of rest, we all love you!_

_-Your friends_

Tears pricked at his eyes as he spotted the pile of goodies left for him. There were large novels, a couple of pill bottles, tons of cookies, and lots of other things buried in the stack. His phone buzzed as well, alerting him of the 54 texts he had received.

He smiled gently as he bit into a cookie. He loved his friends, and they loved him, even if they didn’t spend much time together physically lately. They will always be friends- and good ones at that.


End file.
